Two things Harry Potter will do just to annoy you
by Coreyyy
Summary: The sequel to Ten things I hate about you. Okay the title is meant to be two things Harry Potter will do to annoy you and I thought I edited the "Five things" Obviously not. Sorry guys.
1. Avoiding him

Five things Harry Potter will do just to annoy you

Title: _**Two things Harry Potter will do just to annoy you**_  
**Author:** xxromeoroyaltyxx  
Written at: 19 March 2008  
**Archived:** FF NET  
**Pairing:** HP/DM  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** M not suitable for children. BUT DO THEY LISTEN?  
**Warnings:** Draco&Harry slash.  
**Time line:** Post-Hogwarts  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or its characters and make no money of it. I am not sure I would even if I owned them.  
**A/N:** I love feedback.

_**Five things Harry Potter will do just to annoy you.**_

_**Avoiding him**_

Harry broke away from the kiss. He felt different, he felt weird kissing a boy who had been his worst enemy for so many years and they had never done anything about it. Draco gave Harry a disappointed look, "What's wrong?" He asked,

Harry freaked out; he was kissing Draco Malfoy, his enemy. He ran out of the compartment and left Draco on the floor. Draco sighed, and sat back on the seat. He waited until the train stopped at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco walked out of the compartment, and tried to look around for Harry but he was nowhere to be seen. He was probably hiding in the crowd, Draco figured as such. He moved on towards the carriages alone, he could not stop thinking about Harry and kept wondering about why Harry had ran out on him. Maybe he was just not used to this sort of thing and preferred girls?

Draco walked into the carriage and sat on the seat, he ended up with a few Gryffindor's who were sitting there looking away from them, they were obviously afraid. Draco ignored them, he could not be bothered with the Gryffindor's right now, and all he could do was think about Harry. As the wheels of the carriage pushed against the gravel, he listened to the soothing sound. He thought it was soothing at least. Draco shut his eyes and listened, but then it stopped. The doors to the carriages opened and everyone got out, and then Draco saw him. He tried to catch up to Harry, who quickly made it into the warmth of the castle. 

Draco cursed under his breath and quickly ran up the steps to catch up to him but Harry was too fast. Draco opened the doors to the Great Hall and walked in, Harry sat in his normal spot at the Gryffindor table beside Ron. Draco bit his lip, and began to walk up to Harry, but then thought twice and walked back to his own table.

For the rest of the half hour everybody was eating breakfast, and getting ready for their classes, Draco was not hungry; he moved the spoon around in the rice bubbles full of milk and looked up from his plate at Harry who was busy chatting with Hermione Granger and laughing. 

Draco sighed again, he felt sad. 

"Cheer up Draco," Pansy said, rubbing his back,

"Don't," Draco said, shifting away, 

Pansy rolled her eyes and continued to eat her breakfast,

Draco could not stop staring at Harry through the whole time he was at the Slytherin table, as Harry got up from the table and left the hall without anyone by his side Draco thought it was a good time to speak to him.

Draco got up from the seat and ran out of the hall to catch up to Harry, when he did he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, Malfoy…" 

"Dissapointed it's me?" Draco asked,

"No…" Harry said, looking away from him,

"Why are you ignoring me?" Draco asked angrily, Harry could see he was angry because of the look in his eyes, it always showed.

Harry looked away and mumbled,

"Do you want me to go back to hating you?" Draco asked, sadly,

Harry looked into Draco's desperate eyes and sighed, "No, I don't," He shaked his head,

"Then what do you want?" Draco asked, his frown made Harry hurt inside,

"I wish I could tell you an answer, but I can't right now," Harry said, turning his back to Draco and walking off down the halls. Draco did not expect this, and he was just left standing in the hallway yet again. He hung his head as he walked to the Slytherin common room. He walked into the common room and it was packed, and he was still hanging his head, and sat down onto the black couch.

"Why so glum?" Pansy asked him, sitting down next to him,

"None of your business," Draco said, looking away from her,

"Come on Drake," Pansy said, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder, she moved closer and smirked,

"Get off!" Draco said, shoving her off onto the couch, "Don't you get it I don't want you! Quit following me around and thinking that I want something too because I don't!" Draco said madly, 

Pansy got up off the couch, stormed out of the common room, and did not even look back at him. 

Draco placed a hand on his forehead and ran a hand through his golden locks of hair, he kicked the couch and then turned around, and he kicked the table and then sat back down on the couch again. He leaned his head back on the couch and stared at the ceiling; he shut his eyes and sighed deeply. 

Draco felt like he was about to cry with all the feelings of frustration he had in his head and heart, they were swirling around like mad and it agitated him. He got off the couch and took off out of the common room and down into the halls, he tried not to think about Harry that day. He pushed past a few Gryffindor students and became his old angry self again, and he did not like it. 


	2. Jealousy

Jealousy

_**Jealousy**_

Draco sighed and walked to the Potions classroom, he waited at the back of the classroom for the other students and soon they all walked in with their books under their arms. Draco saw Harry walk in, happy and laughing with Ron and Hermione. Draco looked away from Harry as Harry saw him; Harry stopped smiling and sat at the front with Ron and Hermione. After everybody came in, they waited for Snape to arrive, which he did ten minutes later, this time, Snape was late and this time no students were.

Draco slouched at the back seat, not wanting to do anything but pout and hang his head. Harry noticed he looked depressed as he looked back at him halfway through the lesson. He sighed and felt bad, but continued to get back to his work. Draco looked over at Snape who was studying him closely. Draco took no notice of him and continued to just stare at his blank piece of parchment. 

When the class had finished every bit of their work, Snape had asked Draco to stay behind. Harry looked back at Draco as he walked out the door but Draco did not look back at him. 

"Malfoy, you have not done any work that I have given you this lesson, why is that?" Snape asked, walking over to Draco and leaning on a desk, with his arms folded.

"Maybe because I have problems and don't feel like doing any of your stupid work," Draco rolled his eyes madly, looking away from Snape who had an angry look on his face.

"That's it Malfoy, whatever you have got on your mind you should not let it affect your work. Do you want detention?" 

"No," Draco muttered,

"Then get your act together boy!" Snape said, he walked back to his desk, "You may go," 

Draco packed up his ink, feather, and parchment and walked out of the room. 

As Draco walked down the hallways, he noticed Harry who was talking with Seamus Finnigan, laughing happily and placing a hand on his shoulder. Draco fumed silently, and mumbled things under his breath. He watched Harry closely, he saw Seamus punch Harry playfully. Draco shaked his head and walked down the Entrance hall steps, Harry looked back and saw Draco walking outside, he quickly ran down the steps and over to Draco. Draco stopped and turned around, 

"What do you want?" Draco asked angrily,

"I want to talk to you," Harry said, looking him in his eyes,

"Make it quick," 

"I was hoping we could meet up tonight?"

"Is there an important reason why?" 

"Draco, I really need you to be there," Harry pouted,

"Fine, what time?" Draco asked,

"10 pm tonight," 

"Alright, see you then," Draco said, turning around and forgetting Harry was there. Harry folded his arms, Draco did not seem himself like he was when he was on the train with Harry, he was warm, kind, and loving but now he is just normal old bad boy Draco Malfoy. Harry turned around and ran up the entrance steps; he really needed to make it up to Draco tonight. 

It was almost 8:00 at night, Harry was getting his room ready, and he made sure it was tidy and very attractive. He was nervous though; he stood in front of his mirror and took a deep breath. He smirked and fixed his glasses, and brushed his messy hair. He put his Gryffindor scarf on, and walked out the door with his invisibility cloak. He headed down the steps and out into the light hallway, he walked to the Great Hall and saw it was packed with Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's playing Chess or other board games. He looked for Draco, but he was not in the hall. He walked away from the Great Hall and decided to look on his map; Harry pointed the tip of his wand at the map and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" 

His eyes searched for the destination he desired, and he saw it. He saw the name Draco Malfoy and his footsteps walking around by the Room of Requirement. Harry saw Draco enter it, and walk around in there as if he was searching for something. Harry studied the dot closely, and raised his eyebrow. 

Harry walked to the Room of Requirement; he walked past it a few times until it appeared. He opened the door, and saw Draco, in nothing. 

"Oh my!" Harry said, clapping a hand against his mouth,

"POTTER!" Draco said, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around his naked body,

"Oh my…" Harry smirked, 

"Shut up," Draco said, covering up his body,

"Draco we are going to have sex so you can drop-"

Draco dropped the blanket, and revealed his naked body,

"The blanket…" Harry said, his jaw opened wide as he saw what was in front of him, he dropped his invisibility cloak and gaped. 


	3. Sexual Encounters

Sexual Encounters

_**Sexual Encounters**_

Draco saw that Harry's pants had a bulge in them. Harry put his hand over his bulge and his cheeks became a dark red, Draco walked towards him, and Harry imagined it in slow motion, it was as if a god was walking towards him. 

Draco stopped halfway towards Harry; his eyes drifted down Harry's body and then back up into his green eyes again. Draco placed his hand on the end of Harry's scarf and pulled Harry towards him. 

"Draco…we should go up to the dorms because I made my room look really romantic for you and-" Harry blubbered, 

"Shhh," Draco smirked, his fingers pressed against Harry's soft lips, 

_Oh god...Oh god…Oh god…Oh god…Oh god…Oh be quiet and kiss him!!_ Harry thought, Draco took his fingers off Harry's lips and moved slowly towards Harry, pressing his body against him. Draco still held his scarf, and pulled Harry into a deep kiss. 

Harry kissed back with lust, and need. He ran his tongue over Draco's tongue, exploring his mouth as much as he possibly could. Harry moaned during the kiss and was disappointed when Draco pulled away,

"Its n-not 10pm y-yet," Harry stuttered,

"We can do it whenever…" Draco pecked Harry's lips "we want…" 

"God…" Harry moaned,

"What?" Draco smirked,

"I wasn't supposed to say that out loud…"

Draco laughed, and undone Harry's buttons,

"Wait, what about the dorm?" 

"What about it?"

"I was hoping we could go to my dorm," Harry said disappointedly,

"Alright," Draco smirked,

"Get under the cloak," Harry said, picking it up and handing it to Draco,

"Naked?" Draco asked, his eyes widened,

"You are a bad boy aren't you?" Harry smiled, 

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed his clothes, carrying them under his arm, he got under the cloak and hid properly under it and followed Harry to the Gryffindor dormitories. 

Harry walked to the Gryffindor dorms with Draco following under the cloak in toe, "OW!" Draco shouted aloud, Harry heard someone coming around the corner as they heard them and Harry pretended he stepped on something sharp.

"OWW!" Harry said aloud as Percy walked around the corner,

"Harry?" Percy asked,

"Yes it's me!" Harry said, hopping on one foot and holding the other foot,

"You alright?" Percy asked, walking towards him,

"Yes I'm fine I just stepped on something," Harry itched his foot,

"Alright then, goodnight," Percy nodded,

"Prick," Draco mumbled under the cloak,

"What was that?" Percy asked,

"Sore throat!" Harry said, hitting his fist against his throat,

Percy nodded, and walked off,

"Draco!" Harry whispered,

"Sorry," Draco chuckled,

Harry led Draco to the Gryffindor common room, once Harry got there he gave the password to the Fat Lady and the Fat Lady opened the portrait. Harry let Draco go in first, and Harry went in after. They walked up the steps and walked to Harry's dorm; Harry opened up his dorm and let Draco in first. Draco took off his cloak and stood up; he dropped his clothes on the floor and looked around the room created especially for him. There were candles everywhere, beside the mirror, and on the ceiling. Draco looked on the bed to see chocolate covered love hearts scattered over the bed, there were nearly fifteen of them. 

"Harry…" Draco said, turning around,

"Shh," Harry smiled, and pressed his fingers against Draco's lips,

They kissed deeply, and both boys fell onto the bed. Harry leaned over Draco, and Draco ripped open Harry's shirt.

"Hey!" Harry said, a little startled,

"Oh come on Harry, it's hotter this way, plus I want to see your sexy body," Draco whispered,

Harry smirked and let Draco rip it off; Draco moved his hands down to Harry's jeans and pulled them down. He pulled down Harry's boxers and Harry lay on top of him, feeling Draco's body all the way down. Draco moaned at the feel of Harry's hands touching him. 

"Can I fuck you?" Draco asked, rolling on top of him,

"M-Maybe later…" Harry said nervously,

"But I want to nooow!" Draco pouted,

"Later, I want to fuck you though, and give you all the pleasure," Harry smirked,

"Frisky thing," Draco pulled Harry on top of him, and Harry pinned his arms down so he would not move.

Harry kissed Draco's chest, Draco tugged out of Harry's grasp and grabbed his scarf, putting it around Harry while he kissed down Draco's body. Harry kissed down to Draco's waist; Draco groaned and leaned his head back onto the pillow. 

"Potter…I mean Harry," Draco moaned,

Harry smirked, and kissed the tip of Draco's dick. Draco shut his eyes, he moaned at the touch of Harry's lips on his flesh. Harry kissed the tip softly again, and then ran his tongue around the head which made Draco squirm. Harry pressed his tongue against the tip, and then wrapped his mouth around half of Draco's dick. Draco bit his lip hard as Harry began to bob his head up and down, he sucked faster as he heard Draco moan more and more. Draco grabbed Harry's scarf off him and held it tightly in his arms, he bit on it as Harry was sucking him, and was mumbling into the scarf.

"God…Oh god… Harry, GOD!" Draco leaned his head back further, he bucked his hips and Harry held Draco still as to try not to choke. Harry sucked faster and faster, Draco tightly grabbed the sheets and tried to buck his hips again but Harry was holding him still. 

"Oh god…Harry…I'm going to…" Draco breathed heavily, but Harry knew and Draco came into his mouth. Harry watched Draco moan in ecstasy, Harry swallowed every little bit of Draco that he possibly could. 

Harry kissed back up to Draco's chest, and kissed his cheek. Draco breathed calmly after a few minutes, and opened his eyes to see a beautiful Harry Potter staring down at him. 

"God Harry, take me," Draco pleaded,

Harry pulled Draco onto his lap, and pressed his finger against Draco's lips, and Draco began to suck on it slowly. Harry took it out of his mouth, and ran it down Draco's bare milky chest. Draco pressed his forehead against Harry's and Harry pressed his dick against Draco's ass. Draco gasped at the feel of Harry against him and smirked. Harry suddenly pushed himself inside of Draco, Draco moaned as loud as he possibly could. He moaned in pleasure, need, and pain. Harry pushed into him hard, Draco was bouncing up and down on Harry and moaning like mad. Harry began to breathe heavily; he put his hand on Draco's back and breathed heavily against Draco's neck. Harry moved his hands up to Draco's tidy hair and ran them through it, grabbing his hair as he pushed into him so much deeper. Draco was almost screaming with pleasure, his eyes tightly shut and his nails clawing against Harry's back, until finally Harry came inside Draco and let his seed in. Draco gave a loud groan as Harry came inside him; he gulped and chuckled. 


	4. Everybody knows

Everybody knows

**Everybody knows**

**Everybody knows**

Harry awoke the next bright sunny day; he rubbed his eyes and sat up. He looked beside him and saw his naked Draco Malfoy lying peacefully beside him. Harry kissed his shoulder and smiled; Harry got out of bed and tried not to wake him. After a while Draco had woken up, Draco saw Harry sitting on the seat all dressed in front of the bed waiting patiently.

"You could've just woke me," Draco said, rubbing his eyes,

"I liked watching you sleep," Harry said, 

Draco blushed and got out of bed, grabbing his clothes and putting them on.

"Last night was amazing," Draco said, pecking Harry softly,

"I know," Harry stood up, 

Draco grabbed Harry's scarf on the ground and put it around Harry's neck,

"A memory I'll always keep," Draco smirked,

"Well, here, keep it," Harry said, taking off the scarf and putting it around Draco's neck,

"I couldn't Harry," 

"Please, for me," Harry pouted,

"Alright, thank you, for the most brilliant evening," Draco kissed his cheek,

"You are most certainly welcome," 

"I guess the chocolate wasn't wanted," Harry said, looking over at the melted chocolate on the floor, Draco looked at it and laughed. "I'm not much of a chocolate fan," 

"Ah, bummer," Harry bit his lip,

"But the hearts represented us," Draco smirked, placing a hand on Harry's cheek,

Draco yawned and was about to walk about the door with Harry, and as they opened the door they saw Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley. 

"YOU FUCKED DRACO MALFOY?!" Ron squealed,

"Uh…" Harry said, not knowing what to say as he saw them standing there,

"Yes he certainly did and he was amazing," Draco said, wrapping his arm around Harry,

They all gaped at what they had just heard, and every one of them ran down the steps to tell everybody. 

"HARRY POTTER IS GAY!" Neville and Seamus yelled out,

Harry laughed, "Well, so what? We're together, and that's all that matters," 

"Sure does," Harry walked with him down the steps, hand in hand. 

"You can screw me tomorrow," Harry smirked,

"Oh can I? I can't wait," Draco whispered.

**AN: **Okay so how was it? Was it over the top? Did I go too overboard?


End file.
